Greast Arc
Greast Arc is the third story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses on Greast, Ganelon's devoted follower and strategist, orders his army to prey on an exhausted Moonlight Knights after their success in repelling the invading Sachstein Army from Western Brune, resulting the coalition army's first defeat.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 5Light Novel Volume 13 As both Tigre and Elen are separated from their army due to that very chaos, leaving the Moonlight Knight without its commanders, Elen is captured by Greast as a prisoner-of-war and she had to endure his sadistic and perverse mistreatment and torture that nearly breaks her before being rescued by Tigre and MilaMila was originally ordered by Viktor to observe and prevent Muozinel's invasion from Fort Forney in Agnes. Due to her ominous hunch over Tigre's troubles however, she had to rush for Brune alone.. Prologue 'Lavias' Guidance to Ludmila' Somewhere in southeastern Zhctedi boarders, skirmishes between Muozinel Army and Olmutz Army begins where Kureys orders his elite soldiers to battle against Olmutz Army. However, after a three-days long battle Muozinel Army did not approach towards Olmutz Army since, but that doesn't eases Mila's suspicions. The next day, her suspicions is confirmed as she learns from her messenger that Muozinel Army has already slipped to Agnes behind Olmutz Army's knowledge, much to her frustration. To make things even more complicated, Lavias emits its light so bright that prompts Mila to assume a demonic presence lurking somewhere away from her post. Without wasting any time, Mila orders his subordinates to keep guarding their post while she travel to Brune alone, to which subordinates relents and wishes her good luck despite their worries. While wondering about Tigre and his allies in repelling Sachstein Army's invasion, Mila rides her horse and rushes to Brune. 'Melisande's "Last Supporter"' Meanwhile in Nice's southwestern vicinity, Greast rendezvous with Cotillard and his 10,000 strong army to "overthrow" Regin despite Melisande's demise and her failed coup against her cousinLittle did Cotillard and his men realized that Melisande was dead during her failed coup, even after he mustered as much allies from Nemetacum, making him as the only House Thenardier's true ally. What's more disturbing was the fact that both Ganelon and Greast noticed Melisande's ambition and took advantages onto Melisande Faction forces by becoming their "ally", which in reality, Greast used them to capture Elen for his twisted pleasure.. After briefing with his self-proclaimed army to attack an exhausted Moonlight Knights and ridding off Tigre and Regin, Greast mutters he vow to capture Elen. Chronology 'Greast Army's Ambush: The Moonlight Knights's First Defeat' After their victory in Prowirl Plains, the Moonlight Knights bid their farewell to Asvarre Army and heading for Nice to deliver the good news, only to be ambushed by Greast and his army. 'Elen's Imprisonment and Torment' (To be added....) 'Second Encounter with Vodyanoy' Meanwhile in Brune's forest, Tigre is eating his light breakfast while hiding from the upcoming rain. At the same time, he also encounters and battles against Vodyanoy but not even his best arrow shot manage to scratch the Frog Demon while slips by its slime, much to Vodyanoy's disappointment. Before he could cut off Tigre's arm, Mila's arrives just in time to confront both of them and asks the Frog Demon some questions and the battle resumes when he (Vodyanoy) refuses to answer. 'Muozinel Army's Conquest of Southern Brune' Elsewhere,Muozinel Army arrives and subjugates Nemetacum where they commits atrocities by looting and vandalizing Rance while enslaves anyone into their army, though they also spares those who surrenders and these territories are served as their supply base. Despite the subjugation's success however, Kureys finds the result boring as he find this battle less challenging, much to the generals' shock. Even he learn about Tigre's survival from Damad that was presumed missing or dead earlier Torbalan's ambush he still eager to find his worthy rival and decide to set up his destination for Nice, hoping to find his rival. 'Rescuing Elen from Greast' Mila agree to aid Tigre after she consults him that he cannot do everything recklessly alone. When the night time comes, Mila and Tigre perform their stealth rescue operation for the first time which their cover blown by one of the Greast soldiers that was quick enough to alert the troops despite duo manage to infiltrate the camp and snipe the guards halfway to Elen's prison tent. 'Battle of Montour: Leitmeritz Army's Revenge' (To be added....) Greast Army's Annihilation (To be added....) Great's Defeat, Downfall and Execution (To be added....) 'The Romance Between Tigre and Elen' (To be added....) Traumatic Elen (To be added....) Notable Event *Vorn-Greast Conflict **Greast Army's Ambush **Eleonora Rescue Mission **Battle of Montour *Fall of Nemetacum Story Impact *Since the events of Roland ArcLight Novel Volume 3 Chapter 2, Greast returns as the arc's main antagonist where he captures, imprisons, and even tortures Elen via sexual harassment and humiliation; to worsen Elen's torment, the Marquis even try to break both Tigre and Elen in by attempting to rape Elen in front of Tigre if he is alive. However, Greast's obsession towards Elen eventually leads to his downfall as he not only unable to foresee her remaining resistance by cutting off his left arm, he also miscalculates the Moonlight Knights' true caliber as he witnesses his army's total annihilation by the merciless Leitmeritz Army who vows to avenge Elen for that very humiliation he inflicted onto their Vanadis. **Ironically, being his own torture devices inventor Greast is executed by that very device he used to kill his victims before him and Ganelon, making him as the last person to be executed by his own invention. **Instead to be demoralized by Elen's near-rape trauma, Leitmeritz Army's morale soars even higher as the soldiers' rage displays its true military strength by obliterating Greast Army mercilessly while maintaining their discipline, transforming the army as an unstoppable force among the Moonlight Knights units, of which shocks even Greast before meeting his own demise. In this battle, there is little to no soldiers from Greast Army survive from Leitmeritz Army's wrath for revenge despite only a few (possibly hundreds) are spared by Tigre and would face trial in Nice later. *For the first time in her career as a Vanadis, Mila leaves her post alone due to her ill hunch of a demon reappearance in Brune. **This will foreshadow King Viktor's future actions and also reveal if he has knowledge about the demons or not since from the Lore of Magic Marksman itself informs about the demons and Vanadis fighting each other for many generations. **Mila is the first Vanadis to disobey direct order from King Viktor that was assigned to keep Muozinel in check by riding off to Brune, though Lavias doesn't displays any signs of disqualification against her as as only Viralt will decide the Vanadis's fate. Instead Mila's Viralt guides her to the most threatened situation which in this case, demons. ***This will also foreshadow the action of the Vanadis in the future regarding to the top priority either it was Tigre or King Viktor. ***While guided to Brune, this will also foreshadow the connection between Black Bow and Viralts further include The King of Magic Bullet Legend that will be further explained. *The following incident after Greast's demise gives a drastic development for those who are involved, especially for Tigre and Elen who finally profess their love together. **Elen's personal vulnerabilityElen's first vulnerability was actually shown prior Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas. Her second vulnerability however was more severe and personal as she had to endure Greast's inhumane torture, to the point that nearly breaks Elen's mind before Tigre's rescue reaches her. Consequently, she sought solace by shutting herself in a room whilst drinking, before being consulted by Tigre himself. is shown as she is severely traumatized by Greast's perverse torture, despite being narrowly rescued by Tigre and Mila. However, only Tigre's comfort and confession to Elen, which she later accepts, really eases the Wind Vanadis's insecurities. ***In fact, her very own imprisonment under Greast makes Elen realizes Tigre's hardship and his reason to be merciful even to his enemies. It will further makes her know about Tigre even more that has yet to be told. **Damad, who leads Muozinel Army's scout team to observe the battle from afar, now planning to capture any surviving Greast Army's soldiers as slave to the invading army. His report about Tigre's and the Moonlight Knights' would later further fuels Kureys's motivation to fight his young rival again. **The relationship between both Tigre and Elen grows even closer as they kiss and made love for the night, further solidifying their bond. **By slaying Greast and his brother, not only the noble manages to restore his and his late father's honor, he also avenges his father's death by using the Marquis's own torture device to execute the inventor (Greast) personally. **The truth about Ruslan via Greast prompts Valentina to return for Zhcted without joining the Moonlight Knights to repel the invasive Muozinel Army, foreshadowing her future role in the later arcs. ***This also foreshadows Ganelon's plot in wrecking havoc across the continent especially towards Brune and Zhcted. Even if Greast told the truth about Ruslan, it is possible that Ganelon's plot is already underway. *Valentina's story to Mashas and Badouin regarding the demons surprises both ministers and immediately prompt them to perform more proper investigation about their existence. ** The story will foretells Mashas's action in protecting Tigre from the demons, all to ensure the Alsace's Earl safety as his last mentor. ** This also foreshadows Badouin's actions in order to hasten the investigation further to find the truth about Tigre and his relationship with every part he have now which also include The Black Bow itself. *Nemetacum(Southern Brune's province) is fallen to the invading Muozinel Army where most of the residents are enslaved by the invaders. In response to Muozinel's atrocities of enslaving those who has been captured, Regin had to muster all knights in Brune to aid Tigre and the Moonlight Knights in order to repel their enemy's invasion while defending Nice, making Tigre as the Supreme Commander of Brune Army. ** With Brune Western Border abandoned, they got less worry because on the North-West region of Brune was secured by Asvarre Army prior to pact between Tallard and Tigre during Battle on Prowirl which allow Tallard to use the Brune soils to attack Sachstein from the North. **Navarre Knights will make their debut for the first time on the war against Muozinel by joining Moonlight Knights with Oliver as their commander. **Unlike in a battle in Ormea Hills where Mila utilized the slave as a decoy to the Muozinel Army's siege to their "headquarters", Kureys would attempt to use the captured slaves as a human shield during their invasion towards Nice. This will prompts Mila to break her limit to formulate the strategy that makes Moonlight Knights able to rescue the slaves while also defeating Muozinel with a single battle. *Upon the discovery of the chains made to nullify Vanadis Veda on Eleonora Rescue Mission, this makes Elen, Tigre and Mila confirmed that there are such metals in this world. This will prompts the Vanadis and Tigre to learn more about the chains and searching for mines that storing it. Trivia *With the combination of Greast's perverse torture onto Elen and a romantic relationship between Elen and Tigre, this arc by far considers as the darkest yet most romantic arc of all story arcs. *This arc is also fifth story arc to have two light novel as one arc, alongside with all four Arc Two story arcs. *This is the only arc where Leitmeritz Army slaughtered the entire army in order to avenge their Vanadis, with Greast Army, aside from Greast himself before his eventual capture and execution, was the first and only army to fell victim to its wrath. *The scene of consultation and sulking of both Tigre and Elen is similar to Regin Arc, only in a reverse role. In Regin Arc, Tigre was consulted by Elen after he sulked over his lost of Bertrand in Saint-Groel during his final feud with Thenarider; in this arc, the situation itself is reversed when Tigre consults Elen instead when she was sulking over her trauma from Greast's torture. *The way of the nobleman that slays Greast and his brother to restore the honor of the nobleman's family was same to Japan's longtime tradition known as Bushido. *This arc also marks the first stealth operation on Eleonora's rescue mission performed by Mila and Tigre and the stealth mission becomes a standard rescue mission when one of the guard notice them and alert the soldiers however at the end of the mission it comes to a stealth mission again where they need to shake the Greast soldiers off unnoticedly. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 3